csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
C.Syde's Wiki:Autopatrolled
The Autopatrolled user right is a custom usergroup on C.Syde's Wiki that was designed to relieve the strain on recent changes patrollers. Users in this group have their edits automatically marked as patrolled by the MediaWiki software. Autopatrolled does not grant any additional technical abilities; it does not change the editing experience nor the process in which edits are made. Autopatrolled merely reduces the recent changes patrol workload by removing newly created content made by trusted users from the stream of newly created pages designated for patrolling. *'Normal process:' An editor without the autopatrolled right creates a page, leaves a comment on an article page, or uploads a new image. The edit is listed in with a blue exclamation mark (!). A human patroller, as part of the recent changes patrol process, looks at the edit and checks for , , incorrect information, libel, blatantly unacceptable copyright violations, and other inappropriate material. After this manual review, the patroller marks the edit as patrolled and either accepts it, modifies it, or nominates it for deletion as needed. *'Autopatrolled process:' An editor with the autopatrolled right creates a page, leaves a comment on an article page, or uploads a new image. The edit is listed in , but does not have a blue exclamation mark next to it. It has been automatically marked as patrolled by the software. Autopatrolled is not one of the standard offered by Fandom, and was created upon request. There |is currently user|are currently users}} with the autopatrolled right, excluding rollbackers, discussion moderators, content moderators, assistants, and administrators, who all automatically have this right. Obtaining the right All rollbackers, discussion moderators, content moderators, assistants, and administrators automatically have autopatrolled, and administrators and bureaucrats are able to grant and revoke this right. Non-administrators can request the user right at the administrators' noticeboard, or on any individual administrator or bureaucrat's user talk page. Administrators and Bureaucrats may also give the user right at their discretion to users they feel are trustworthy enough for the right. Unlike other user rights on C.Syde's Wiki, a formal nomination or request is not required before granting autopatrolled to a user. ;Applications should have met the following requirements: *At least , in any namespace. *At least one month of editing history on Fandom as a registered contributor. *At least 200 edits on the wiki, in any namespace. *At least one month of editing history on the wiki as a registered contributor. *No recent history of vandalism or any other "bad faith" behaviour, and no active editing restrictions. ;There are some things that applicants should take note of before requesting: *Autopatrolled does not imply any sort of "status" above users who do not have this right. Its sole purpose is to ease the burden of recent changes patrollers, so they do not have to waste time checking newly created pages, article comments, or image uploads made by trusted users. *Autopatrolled does not grant users the ability to mark other people's newly created pages, article comments, or image uploads as patrolled. Currently, this ability is only given to content moderators, assistants, and administrators. *Autopatrolled does not remove edits from recent changes, nor does it prevent users from being able to view, modify, or nominate pages or images you create for deletion. Autopatrolled is not a way of avoiding extra scrutiny from your created pages, article comments, or image uploads. *Administrators and Bureaucrats may decline to grant this right at their discretion if they feel that this could be misused, even if the candidate in question meets all of the requirements. See also * *